Fates Hand, Dreams caress
by Riliey Chan
Summary: Kagome has decided to never see InuYasha again, but what is a person to do when called into the feudal era by a girl whose every whim comes true. If there’s going to be an all out war, now’s a good time to pick your loyalties. New characters, new vill


A/n: Well long time no see all, huh? Life has given my hurdles and I have leapt over them all if not at all times the most gracefully but that's not the point! I am starting this story on suggestion I hope you like it and will update all others soon.   
  
Disclaimer: Inu and friends no, others yes. Mine, mine, all mine. hee hee ::dances around giddily like its Christmas morning::  
  
Chapter 1: The Calling  
  
"It's the last piece.. . are you sure its what you want InuYasha?"  
"Just hurry it up already Kagome, I've made up my mind."  
"But InuYasha, I don't.. . I just don't want to see anything bad happen to you."  
"Well close your eyes then."  
"It's just I.. .I"  
"If you have a problem just go."  
".. . Goodbye InuYasha."  
  
A single tear slid down Kagome's cheek as she awoke form her nightmare in a cold sweat. A whole year had passed since the shikon jewel had been completed and she had seen InuYasha. Life had gone on since she had stopped going to the feudal era. She was seventeen now and was going steady with Houjyo-kun, but those deep wounds still hurt, they would never heal as many seldom do. Kagome swung her feet out of her bed switching on the light on her bedside table. She stuffed her feet into her warm fuzzy pink slippers shuffling down the hall to the bathroom for a glass of water to calm her down. She had these nightmares every now and again ever since the incident, but for some reason they had flared up more vividly all the sudden and were almost every night.  
"What's wrong with me all the sudden?" Kagome flicked on the bathroom light looking herself over in the mirror. Her reflection stared back at her just as concerned and distressed as she was. "Why InuYasha?" She whispered halfheartedly filling up her glass and returning to her room. She stopped short at the door, something wasn't right. Her light curtains billowed softly in the breeze let in through her cracked window. The room was glowing with the warm light that overflowed out of her lamp, lighting the open space and sending shadows fleeting up the walls, but that wasn't the problem. There in the middle of her bedspread something caught her eye. Tucked neatly in the pocket caused by her disorderly sheets was the necklace that once held the shikon jewel.  
She gasped dropping her glass sending it shattering across the floor, the shards reflecting a bright array of colors across the ceiling. Kagome gently brushed a few fingers over the smooth shell pieces before proceeding to pick it up. Memories of the feudal era rushed back to her like the faded pictures of a familiar storybook too long forgotten on some hidden shelf, though still frozen in time. "How.. .why.. ." Kagome managed to choke out. Even though the shikon jewel was missing she still imagined it was there in its entire splendor. A rustling outside followed by a small distant meowing brought Kagome out of her dreamlike state. "Buyo, is that you? How did you manage to get outside?" She glanced out the window searching the ground below for the source of the disturbance. Her eyes caught the glint of a pair of icy glowing eyes. "Your dreams for hers, her will the way. Your heart for his, somewhere away..." Purred a voice to match the cat eyes.  
"What?!.. . Who are you?.. . Where did you come from?" Kagome took a step closer to the window as the eyes closed and disappeared from sight in the dark flowing shadow of night.  
"You are the key. Together you will fight, for she holds the power to set things right" The voice faded with a small quiver of the trees outside the window. At the very same moment the necklace in Kagome's hands sparkled and disappeared leaving only a memory behind. "Great after all this I guess I'm finally starting to lose it.. . not only am I having nightmares but I'm getting most of my advice form talking cats now. The next thing you know my doctor will be a dog." Kagome sighed shaking her head in disgust at herself and falling back into her bed. "CAT!?" Kagome sprung to her feet. "If that doesn't have demon written all over it I don't know what does, which means.. . the well!" Kagome threw on her uniform and dashed out of her room and down the stairs heading for the door and a direct route for the family shrine and the well, which would take her back to the feudal era. "InuYasha." She whispered softly to herself like a long kept secret waiting to find its way to the lips of an unsuspecting victim as she swung her legs over the side of the well, closed her eyes, and plunged in holding her breath to no avail. She landed on the bottom of the well with a harsh thump. Tears welled up in her eyes and began to overflow and trickle down her flushed cheeks, not from the fall but from the deep down crushing feeling inside she was enduring. Why had she gotten her hopes up? It hadn't worked before now. Why did she still care? She could go on living just the same without him, couldn't she? She just wanted to see his face, to have one more sill argument over something she didn't really care about anyway, to be by his side and spend an afternoon doing nothing at all. Now Kagome's tears fell freely. She did nothing to hold them back or brush them away. As she began to drown in her own wave of sadness she stopped being apparent to the outside world. She was so displace she almost didn't notice she was falling.. .  
  
Well you are all going to let me know what you think right? Well flick me a line, Yagate 


End file.
